Field
This disclosure relates to a forum facilitator device for providing communication and forum based services to persons housed in controlled environments.
Background
Persons housed in a controlled environment are typically not allowed access to social media or social media type services such as forums due to security concerns or other restrictions associated with the controlled environment. Providing social media or social networking services to residents in a controlled environment present challenges with regard to which residents are allowed to access such services, controlling the actions taken by residents when allowed access to such services, and restricting persons with and to whom residents are allowed to communicate. These challenges are in contrast to telephone calls, text messages, or emails which are directed to specific contacts (e.g., telephone numbers, email addresses) and which can be screened and blocked based on the contacts to which these communications are sent. Social networking or forums allow users to post communications and anyone registered parties are allowed to view and otherwise post communications in response. Controlled environments therefore are typically unable to control or monitor such interactions and communications that take place over social networking or forums.